Hymn of the Fayth: Prayers of Sorrow
by taixonay
Summary: The Hymn brings forth sadness, its tone entitles sorrow, and what of the ones, the fayths and the aeons that continue to pray? Oneshot


**_Prayers of Sorrow_**

by Taixonay

In the darkness that was the temple stood a glowing young girl, she held her hands together and her face was bowed in respect. Something shiny and clear ran down her face and her shoulders shook although no sound emanated from her small form. In a glow of warm but sad sparkles, a beast appeared from under her. Its armored head poised up as though looking up past the temple ceilings and looking up at the night sky. It's leathery wings beat slowly and its dragon-like tail swished back and forth, causing its large bangles to jangle soundlessly with the movement. It opened its beak and at the same time the young girl lifted up her own head and began to sing. The song that filtered from the pink lips of the girl and from the iron beak of the beast was one that was bewitching. It made the heart throb and the throat ache. Both sang in unison, almost as one, the prayer that bound them together until dreaming was no longer an option. A soft but clear, young voice echoed across the temple, resonating outside of the walls that chained the two beings forever.

**_Ieyui_**

**_Nobomenu_**

**_Renmiri_**

**_Yojuyogo_**

**_Hasatekanae_**

**_Kutamae_**

Another temple in a more lighted area, kneeled a young man, his face seemingly plastered against the tiles that bound him. Rising from his knees, he looked outward toward the entrance. From beneath him a large hellish dog beast with long ibex-like horns and large muscles embodied his forearms, appeared. His snout was turned into a malicious grimace and his long claw nails seemingly dug into the stone. Green sparkles sparkled around his demonic red hide. Turning his snout upwards, he made as if to howl, and howl he did, but it went unheard by the world. The man too looked up and a deep voice barreled from his mouth. Tears unwittingly shed down his pale face and his eyes were covered up. Both he and the red beast began to sing as one, sounding only as one. Their deep tenor voice rang outside the temple as the prayer spilled from their physically unused throats.

**_Ieyui_**

**_Nobomenu_**

**_Renmiri_**

**_Yojuyogo_**

**_Hasatekanae_**

**_Kutamae_**

Here, the temple was so cold that pillars were dotted with frost and ice. A woman with a hat and warming clothes sat in a meditating position with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and looked behind her. An icy blue female scantily clad with a demonic tail stood behind her haughtily. Blue hair fell backwards down the creature's back. The female bent slightly, extending out a blue hand with rich blue nails, and the woman accepted, rising to her feet in a fluid motion. The two looked up at the temple as though trying to see through the inner walls and outside to where the chilly ice winds blew ferociously. Holding hands the two opened their mouths to sing and again, only one voice came out. Their voice came out strong and sure, penetrating and deep, as though they were in true deep devotion.

**_Ieyui_**

**_Nobomenu_**

**_Renmiri_**

**_Yojuyogo_**

**_Hasatekanae_**

**_Kutamae_**

A man stood alone in his dimly lighted temple, he placed his large hands over his heart and watched the lightening lit sky through a single hole through the temple ceiling. Behind him a large bulky horse like creature walked in. Silvery sparkles emanated from his dark grey hide and swirled around his golden lightening rod horn. Although his hooves were enormous they did not crash through the ground, but seemingly glided on the ground. Without lowering his head, the man placed a hand on the creatures flank and the creature returned the gesture with a gentle nudge to the man's gleaming shoulder and then it too opened its mouth, seemingly releasing a whinny. But just like the ones prior, they began their prayer. Their voice as one was deep and soothing, but the sad vibrating undertones did not go unnoticed.

**_Ieyui_**

**_Nobomenu_**

**_Renmiri_**

**_Yojuyogo_**

**_Hasatekanae_**

**_Kutamae_**

A small child lay in fetal position. His hooded eyes did little to shield the brown of his skin. He lay on a simple stone panel where light filtered down directly, but beyond the circular panel, darkness surrounded, like an evil labyrinth. Still in his position, his hooded head rose up looking at the large, vicious dragon-like creature that stood on all fours behind him. Shiny, large, scaly wings brought in little light as the beast arose from the darkness, its long whip like tail trailing behind it. Its small head looked down at the young boy, who did not move completely from his position. An intimidating foreclaw reached down and gently stroked the hood and pools of white could be seen emerging from the brown face as he looked up into the beast's small eyes. And together they prayed with all their might, like the desperate child that longs for solace from pain and agony. Their voice, although childish, rang clear, more like a pleading demand than a submissive prayer

**_Ieyui_**

**_Nobomenu_**

**_Renmiri_**

**_Yojuyogo_**

**_Hasatekanae_**

**_Kutamae_**

This woman was surrounded by red. Her black hair wisped around her pale face and her body was poised forward, but arms pulled backwards by invisible and unbreakable chains. The captor, no, the attachment was that of something in nightmares. A creature swathed in beige bandages, leaving only a grey aged mouth and long fangs. Its arms were tied tightly, leaving its long gnarled hands to bend restlessly. It painfully lifted its head up and let out a silent roar of pain and agony. The woman winced and red tears fell from her eyes. Together she and the beast cried their prayer. Their voice mingled into one; a strong deep, almost manly, female voice that was only a distraction to the pain and sorrow that was behind the voice.

**_Ieyui_**

**_Nobomenu_**

**_Renmiri_**

**_Yojuyogo_**

**_Hasatekanae_**

**_Kutamae_**

The fayths and the aeons, forever bound together by a dream that was never supposed to exist in the first place. The punishment of the world placed upon their no longer existent bodies only to spiritually rot away, while most others had the pleasure of dying, ending their dreams and ending their sorrows. But for the fayths, the dream had only just begun. Their song signified that of tiring and a wish that would never be fulfilled.

Each enunciation was a desperate plea for help. Though the bonds had been forged oh so long ago, the dream was tiring and painful. The coma they were placed in, only a simple comfort to those that resided outside their designated temples.

The Valefor, the dragon phoenix, a wild beast but calm and soothing to look at.

The Ifrit, the dog beast of hell, untamable monster and protector.

The Ixion, the dark unicorn with a wildness that rivaled the black stallion

The Shiva the embodiment of the cold, an almost untouchable guise that rivals the most coldest tundra.

The Bahamut, the non-elemental dragon with the fierceness of a brute, but the gentleness of a child.

The Anima, the embodiment of pain and sorrow of a mother's love.

Their voices came together, in their sorrowful prayer and carried out past the temples and out to Sin, where it sat and listened, and wept silently

**_Pray_**

**_Savior_**

**_Dream_**

**_Child of prayer_**

**_Forever and ever_**

**_Bring us peace_**

End

88888888800000008888888888888

A/N. .. .Um. . .well I kept listening to the Hymn of the Fayth, different versions, with the above characters. The song made me sad, and then it made me think and this was what was produced. To be honest I'm not sure if I did it justice and I'm not even sure it makes sense. So criticism, flames, compliments, anything is accepted. . .I also recommend listening to "The People of the North". It's one of the background music I kept playing, it's the background music for Mt Gagazet. I'll post the link on my account.


End file.
